


The Show Must Go On

by MadokaFan1234



Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: Buster thinks fast, Locked in the Closet, are the answer, fucking curtains, not a metaphor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 10:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12982476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadokaFan1234/pseuds/MadokaFan1234
Summary: When Ash gets locked in the janitor's closet right before her big number, Buster has to think fast.You know what they say, the show must go on!





	The Show Must Go On

Buster Moon wasn't a man who performed often. Sure, he had range, he had harmony, and most importantly, he had flair. He was in a few choirs as a kid, but he decided that his true calling was direction. Hey, it was more fun to orchestrate a show than to be commanded in place.

Wicked was an example of him as a good show runner. He had a clear view of how he wanted to show to go on; the free-thinking snarky Ash could be Elphaba, the sweet and quirky Rosita as Galinda, the artistic soul Johnny as Fiyero, and so on. That's what he does best, he knows how to put on a show.

And he'll go to far lengths to make sure it goes on.

It was the final performance, near the end of Act One. Mike finished off the Wizard's number and soon Defying Gravity would begin. But as the two leading ladies ran offstage, it started.

Buster was backstage, making sure nothing terrible was happening. He was walking along the walls when he heard a banging on one of the doors. A muffled yell was all he heard. At the alarm of a voice, he tried to open the door, but the knob was jammed, oddly enough. He immediately pressed his ear to the door to try and hear whoever was stuck.

"HELP!" came from a young woman's voice, as the banging continued. Ash...Ash!

"Ash, what are you doing there? You're about to go on!" Buster asked.

"What does it LOOK LIKE I'M DOING?!" Ash replied. She banged on the closet door again. "I'm about to perform and I'm locked in a storage room!" She groaned. Soon, the banging had alerted the cast backstage. They all quickly ran over to the door.

"Mr. Moon, what's going on?" Johnny asked. 

"Ash is stuck in the broom closet-" 

"Do you think she'll be out in time?" Meena timidly whispered, poking her head from the curtains. 

"We'll get through this-" 

"She better be," Mike retorted. "I don't wanna be seen in a group'a fools cause Prickles over here slipped up!"

"Now, calm down folks-" Buster tried to settle the crowd, hoping there was still time before the next number started. 

"You know I can hear you guys here?!" Ash responded with a groan of frustration as she pulled on the door knob. 

Soon, a collection of murmurs filled the backstage. The cluster of conversations swirled in Buster's head as he swerved his vision from the many heads surrounding him to the stage. Any conversations filled the back room. From how they'll get their lead out, to the worry of running out of time, to Ash's infuriated attempts at releasing herself. 

"Guys can we-let's calm down for a minute-please," in small attempts of breathe, he attempted to quiet the cast down. "HEY!" He whisper-shouted, exasperatedly. After seeing the small outburst from their smaller leader, the cast finally settled down.

"Thank you," Buster took a sigh. "We will get through this," he stated, calmly and confidently.

"And how'd ya suppose that'll happen?" Mike snapped. 

A few moments passed. "I don't know," Buster replied, keeping the same tone.

He had him there--he didn't know what to do yet. 

The key word here being 'yet'. He was a leader, he knew he how to do these things.

He looked around the room, from the door, to the cast, to the stage...

The stage, the lights, the curtains...

The curtains...

"I got it!" Buster perked up, a light of inspiration gleaming form his eyes. "Johnny, tell Rosita what's going on, and try to free Ash. Mike, tell the crowd that we're having technical difficulties. Meena, come with me."

"Mr. Moon, what are you thinking of?" Meena questioned.

Buster flashed a smile. "You'll see."

And with that, the cast flew to do their parts.

\---

Five minutes later, Ash was still stuck (and was having a conversation with Johnny, who had finally given up) and Mike was singing acapella to entertain the crowds.

"Hey, where's Buster?" Ash tiredly asked, slouching behind the door. "It's been, like five minutes now." 

"I'm here!" Buster's voice quietly rang backstage. The small koala ran from downstairs, Meena following behind him. 

At the sound of his voice, Johnny, being the only one who could see him, looked up. "Wow..." He whispered in surprise. 

And a surprise it was. Buster had stepped out in a long, long, long dress of black curtain that flailed lavishly behind him as he ran. A floppy cardboard cone draped in cloth laid upon his head. But before he could explain, he drew to the curtains. 

"Mike! The show's back on!" 

"Huh? What? But I was just gettin' started!" Mike snapped out of his song as he looked into the crowd. "Okay, okay. I'll see you guys later!" He waved into the crowd, flashing a smile. 

As Mike left the stage, Rosita entered, acting like everything was going normal. Buster entered as well, garnering either strange looks or tiny giggles as he walked on stage. Rosita looked at Buster in confusion as well, but he motioned for her to go with it.

And the scene went on as it did. The two enacted the original script just like planned and--although some audience members were still perplexed, they soon got used to the unfamiliar voice. 

Then came the song.

"Elphaba, why couldn't you have stayed calm for once, instead of flying of the handle?!"

At first, it had started out well. Rosita sung as she was supposed to, even though she was having trouble meeting eyes with the small koala. The two did the same choreography and, luckily, it had flown well. 

"It's time to try...defying gravity. I think I'll try...defying gravity!"

Buster could meet Ash's flair, from his high notes to the sharp movements. It almost seemed he was a perfect understudy (he was the one who directed most of the production, after all). He intended this show to be something everyone remembers, and made sure everything went accordingly. 

He calculated every moment in his head, from the pacing of the song, to the timing to the dance, to the harmony in his and Rosita's voices. Sure, their was a major height difference, but There was only one factor he didn't take in. 

His weight. 

"I hope you're happy, my friend...."

Buster ran up to the back of the stage where the strings was held. "Clip me, Eddie!" He commanded to his friend backstage. Eddie immediately clipped on the strings to the back of Buster's dress. But as he hoisted him up, he saw that he was rising faster than Ash.

"Wait, Buster!" Eddie began, realizing what was happening. 

"What, Ed-" Buster could only muster out a quick sentence before he FWOOPED into the air. "AaaaaAAAAAAAA!" 

As the small koala yelled into the air, the crowd of people gazed in awe to see that he was flying! Oohs and ahhs were whispered throughout the theatre within the quiet moments where the laws of gravity were really defied.m

...and then he dropped.

Eddie had clasped his hand to his eyes so he wouldn't see the damage caused. He was about to go out to apologize for he mishap when he heard a tiny 'pssst' from backstage. He turned his head to see that Buster had survived! And he was sitting on the cardboard moon risen above he stage.

"Lower me!" Buster whispered, but Eddie had already done the job. 

The theatre had been quiet for several moments after the stage man fell off. Most were wondering what was happening, but everyone's attention soon fell back to the stage as they saw the moon going down.

Buster began to sing.

"So if you care to find me, look to the western sky!  
As someone told me lately, everyone deserves a chance to fly!" 

The moon had the same effect as the bungee, in that it amazed the audience, as evident by the looks of amazement and wonder that grazed the seats. Buster balanced on the craft, proud, as he belted the final tune of Act One.

"And nobody, in all of Oz  
No wizard that there is or was  
Is ever gonna bring  
Me  
Down!"

Soon, the song had finally ended. The crowd went in the lobby, muttering about the surprise that happened, and Buster was hoisted down.

They got Ash out eventually, and the show went on as normal. But everyone in that theatre learned more than the moral the play put out.

They learned how far Buster Moon would go to put on his show.

**Author's Note:**

> haha lovestruck idiot is on a hiatus again


End file.
